


Collapse In

by sparkle-fingers (sundayrain26)



Series: Rhinktober 2020 [9]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort, M/M, No Sex, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundayrain26/pseuds/sparkle-fingers
Summary: Rhett tries something outside his comfort zone.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: Rhinktober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949653
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Collapse In

**Author's Note:**

> Day nine prompt: striptease
> 
> This one... didn't want to be sexy. Sorry?

He feels silly. Even alone with Link, he struggles to have the confidence needed to really pull off a sensual striptease. 

Rhett's dancing, a little awkward. More like swaying and twisting in a way that what he hopes looks at least a little attractive. He's toed off his shoes and shrugged the shoulders of his shirt down where it's stuck on his elbows. A brief moment of panic and he opens his belt, pops the button on his jeans. No, no, too fast. He leaves them and starts sliding the fabric down his arms. It flutters to the floor.

Lost, he stalls, moving around a little aimless. He very pointedly has _not_ looked in Link's direction since he started.

His heart rate ticks up, his breathing gets heavier and not in a sexy way.

"Rhett?"

He gasps, eyes flicking up to find concerned blue eyes. He shakes his head, curls fluttering to and fro. "Sorry. I'm sorry. I guess, uh, I guess I can't." Rhett cuts himself off, turns his face to his feet.

Link comes up in his periphery. He absently notices the fading evidence of an erection. Brow furrows as he fights the blooming feeling of guilt for fouling their evening.

"You don't have to. I mean, I appreciate that you want to and clearly it did _something_ ," a gesture to his dwindling arousal, "but I want you to feel good."

"I didn't think I'd have a problem cause it's you."

"You did anyway and that's okay. You don't have to be comfortable with everything."

"Yeah I guess."

Warm arms welcome him close and Rhett collapses in on himself to nestle in the safety. He's trembling a little and Link just pets his neck, smoothes his hair and hums soft. Gentle lips to forehead, cheek. "You wanna go to bed and cuddle?"

"Yeah."


End file.
